


What Lurks In The Shadows

by bunnkies



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Boyfriends, Comfort, Cuddles, Deer Daddy, Demon, Drug Abuse, Drug Addictions, F/F, Fanfic, Fluff, Gay, Girlfriends - Freeform, Hazbin, Hazbin Hotel - Freeform, Human AU, Humans, Italian Food, Jambalaya, LGBT, Lesbian, M/M, Protective Alastor, Revenge, Soft Alastor, alastor being oblivious, alastor is the only demon, alastor really likes jambalaya, alastors bad at feelings, alternative universe, angel is flustered, anthony is angels canon human name, cursing, cute moments, demon alastor, jealous alastor, radiodust - Freeform, slow burn kinda, soft boi anthony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnkies/pseuds/bunnkies
Summary: (This story was inspired by @chesters_dad_officials's (on instagram) au.)Charlie is starting a rehabilitation center in town, but everyone seems to see her as a joke. Her girlfriend Vagatha tries her best to help, along with their first patient, Anthony. But what happens when a mysterious man decides to help them? What if there's more to him than he's saying? Something hellish? Stay tuned.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	1. Prologue

"Vagatha? Are you here?" A voice called out. Suddenly a girl with long brown hair came running up to her out of breath. "Y-yeah i'm here, sorry. I woke up a little late, also you know how I feel about that name." The girl caught her breath, before reaching for the others hand. The other girl apologized, and squeezed her hand. She nodded in acceptance, before turning to the doors. "Okay Charlie, lets do this." They quickly went inside the building next to them, rushing to grab flyers, nails, and hammers. "We're gonna put these up all over town, and hopefully someone will show up right Vaggie?" Charlie asked. Vaggie smiled softly, "i'm sure! And plus, we already have one patient, i'm sure these things just take time, it'll work out just fine." Charlie smiled back at the girl, before continuing to walk, hanging up flyers wherever they went.  
After an hour, they returned back to the building, and sat on a sofa. "Oh jeez, I hope someone shows up, cause that was a lot of work." Charlie said resting her legs on her girlfriends lap. "I'm sure someone will." A few minutes later, the doors burst open. "Hey bitches! It's me!" A boy yelled. Vaggie turned to him angrily, "Charlie is trying to relax! Be quiet." Charlie quickly sat up, "he's our guest Vaggie, be nice. How are you Anthony?" Anthony quickly flopped onto the couch next to them, "I'm doing great! Some fucker tried to offer me drugs and I said NO! Are ya proud of me?" Charlie's eyes beamed, "That's wonderful! I'm so proud of you!" Anthony smiled, and relaxed into the couch. "So, anybody show up while I was gone?" Charlie's smile slightly faltered, but tried to keep her positive energy, "no, but me and Vaggie just went around putting up flyers!" Anthony smiled reassuringly, "I'm sure it'll be bustling soon don't ya worry!" A few minutes after talking, there was a knock at the door. Polite, yet intimidating.  
Charlie excitedly stood up, and ran over to the door. She stopped in front of it, taking a deep breath before gripping the handle.  
She quickly swung the door open, as she looked into the eyes of a taller man, dressed in a collared shirt, tucked into his brown kakis. He wore black dress shoes, and small circular glasses. He had brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes, but the most impressionable thing, was his shining smile.  
"Hello! Welcome to the Happy Hotel Rehabilitation Center! Are you checking in?" Charlie asked in a professional voice, though it was obvious she was nervous. The man chuckled, "oh of course not! The names Alastor! I'm here because i'm interested in helping this fine establishment! I myself am not in need of any... rehabilitation, but I saw your invitation on a flyer and thought, what better way to spend my time!" Charlie was slightly confused, but happy that someone was willing to help. "So you're here to help rehabilitate people in this town! I'm sure you're aware of the drug issues and just plain ISSUES this town has." Alastor straightened himself, trying not to laugh. "If i'm being honest dear, I don't believe you can do much for these poor souls, consider it something for me to do, a hobby of sorts. As long as you don't mind that is?" Charlie's smile dropped, "you don't think it's possible to help these people? Okay well, what about him?" Charlie pointed to Anthony, "he turned down drugs today! He's been doing so good!" Alastor sighed, "I'll believe it when I see it. Now dear, does my proposition interest you?" Charlie bit her lip, as Vaggie pulled her to the side. "Do you not recognize this guy? He's that creepy radio show guy I was telling you about. His manners are too... friendly? I just don't trust him." Charlie sighed, "I can't turn him down, I'm trying to see the good in people, to help people. Maybe we can change his mind." Vaggie turned to Alastor, and then back to Charlie. "I trust you."  
Charlie smiled, and walked back over to Alastor. "I accept. You may help with this hotel as long as you desire, as long as you don't do go against rules and such." Alastor shook her hand violently, smiling that wide smile of his. "Good to hear!"  
He then walked over to the blonde boy who had been sitting on the couch. He was an interesting looking man. A little short for his age, freckles spread across his skin, and winged eyeliner. He wore a baggy sweater, and seemed to be using his phone. "Hello dear! I hear your name is Anthony?" Anthony's heart fluttered as he looked at the man in front of him. "I- yeah that's me. What's your name?" Alastor smiled and reached out for a handshake, "Alastor, pleasure to meet you Anthony!" Anthony shook his hand, and smiled up at him, "pleasure to meet ya too." He felt his face flush, as the man kissed the back of his hand, before walking to another room.  
"I have a feeling this is going to be very entertaining!" 

A/N This AU was inspired by @chesters_dad_official on instagram. She's one of my good friends :) I have things planned for this book!  
In this AU Alastor is the only one who's a demon from hell, no one knows he's a demon. Let's see how this pans out :)  
Also RADIODUST :3


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you know about that one?" Alastor asked pointing towards Anthony. Charlie looked to where he pointed and smiled. "Oh that's Anthony! He's been with us for a few days now. He's 21 years old and we're helping him through his history of drug abuse. Sadly got caught up in it at a younger age, but has made remarkable progress!" Alastor's smile widened. "Ah, good to hear!" Charlie mentioned something else, but Alastor just dazed off, watching Anthony tap away at his phone.   
Anthony met his gaze and waved. Alastor's heart thumped slightly faster than before, as he calmly turned back to Charlie. "Er um, one last question." Charlie tilted her head slightly, "yes?" Alastor looked at his feet, trying to figure out a way to ask this without it seeming like he was interested. "Anthony he, he's quite the feminine fellow, is he perhaps?" Charlie cut him off, "gay? Yes he is." Alastor's smile widened. "Sorry for the questions, just curious is all!"  
Once Alastor had wandered off, Vaggie pulled Charlie to the side. "Charlie I don't think we should trust him, i'm serious! I know what you said about... Giving everyone a chance.. I think we just need to be careful with this one okay? Not everyone is rainbow and sunshine." Charlie shot back a reassuring smile, "It'll be okay, if my dad taught me anything, it's 'ya don't take shit from other people'" Vaggie smiled, and watched as Charlie went to go find Anthony.   
"Hey Anthony? Do you mind helping us set up some stuff in the lobby? I promise it won't take too long." Anthony was going to give a sarcastic remark, but instead smiled and nodded. Once she left the room, Anthony sat up, and sat for a couple minutes, before going down to the lobby. In the lobby was Vaggie, Alastor, and Charlie, all talking and pointing at things in the room. "Oh Anthony good, we need help figuring out where to put decorations, it's pretty bland in here. I'm sure if we livened things up a bit, people might consider staying right?" Charlie said, with her finger on her chin. Anthony smiled, and stood next to her, looking towards where she was. "Well i'm sure if we had some plants by the entrance it would make us look more professional. Plastic tho, cause I ain't waterin' shit." Charlie nodded in agreement, and then turned to Alastor. "What do you think?" Alastor smiled, and turned to Anthony, "I think that's a wonderful idea."   
Anthony smiled, and walked around the rest of the lobby, suggesting other decorations, like paintings where the wall seemed too bare, and mentioned they should get a door mat. Charlie wrote it all down on a notepad, and thanked everyone for the ideas.   
•••  
"Anthony were gonna get food soon stop complaining!" She glared at him, as he kept whining. It had been about an hour after they had been deciding decorations for the lobby, and Anthony was getting impatient for dinner. "But Vaggie when is soon?" Vaggie groaned, and walked away, trying to ignore him, but he kept following her. "Listen, why don't you go bother Alastor about this? Because me and Charlie are very BUSY!" And with that, Anthony scoffed, and went searching for the man he had just met recently.   
"Alastor!!" Anthony called out, searching around the hotel. He found Alastor in one of the side rooms, organizing. "Alastor there you are!" He said running in the room. Alastor looked up, as his smile widened. "Oh Anthony, what do you need?" Anthony all of a sudden didn't want to be annoying like with the others, but felt his body tense slightly at the others smile aimed at him. "I um, Vaggie told me to um, I'm hungry.." Alastor tilted his head slightly, "Oh, well i'm sure we can all go get some food. I'll drive even if they don't want to be bothered." Anthony's face lit up, "we're goin' out?! Yes!" Anthony jumped up and down, which made Alastor chuckle softly, "you act quite childish at times you know." Anthony stopped jumping, and blushed in embarrassment, "I-" He was cut off, "I was just pushing your buttons darling. Now! Let's go gather the girls."   
Anthony sighed, and walked back to the lobby with Alastor. "Okay girls, lets all get in the car, i'll drive. We're going to get food."   
Vaggie rolled her eyes, grabbed Charlie's hand, and followed them out the door. Alastor opened the passenger side door for Anthony, and then turned to the girls. "Do you girls mind taking the backseat?"   
Charlie quickly opened the back door for Vaggie, and smiled at Alastor, "Not at all!" Alastor smiled back at her, and then walked over to the drivers side. "Any place in mind to go?" Anthony relaxed into his seat, and buckled himself in. "Uh, I like Wendals. What about you guys?" Vaggie shrugged her shoulders, and Charlie jumped up, "Oh I like it there!" Alastor stepped on the brakes, and then switched the car into drive. "Wendals it is then."   
•••  
Once they arrived, they walked into the restaurant, and went to the counter to order.   
"I'll have the #2 with a small order of fries and a coke." Charlie said to the worker, and then stepped back for Vaggie to order. "I'll have the same thing but a sprite instead of coke." The cashier pressed at the buttons, and then turned to look up at Anthony. "I want the kids combo, with a large ass Pepsi." Vaggie raised a brow, and Alastor tried not to laugh. "Don't judge me you pricks! The kids meal is exquisite" Alastor raised a brow, "whatever you say dear."   
Alastor ordered after, getting a #6 Supreme with sprite. As he explained, he likes the 'sting'.   
Once they got their food, they sat down at a table and started to eat.   
"You seemed excited to come here Anthony! Do you not usually eat fast food?" Anthony finished eating the food that was already in his mouth, and then responded, "well, we had unhealthy shit a lot, but usually it was just microwaved stuff, or off brand chicken strips we had in the oven. So fast food was still kinda rare. My ma used to cook when we were little, but when she died my pops kinda just threw random shit at us for food." Charlie frowned, "I'm glad you got to try some of this though! I hope it's a step up from what you're used to. And I promise i'll make nice homemade meals at the hotel so you can experience that again!" Alastor took a sip of his drink, before turning over to face Anthony, "I know how to cook some meals myself, i'm sure I can prepare something for you Anthony." Anthony smiled at him and then finished eating.   
They threw their trash away, and started to walk back to the car.   
Before they got in, Vaggie pulled Alastor to the side, "listen, I don't know what games you're playing here, but you better not mess with Anthony. He's had it hard enough, I know how you are and i'm not gonna let you hurt anybody!" Alastor laughed and waved her off, "I don't have i'll intent darling! And i've come to appreciate Anthony, I promise you I won't harm him!" Vaggie clenched her fists, "i'm watching you."   
Alastor ignored her, and got into the drivers seat. "Thanks for taking us Al!" Anthony said happily. "Of course darling!" Alastor responded.   
Anthony was an interesting human, and Alastor was growing very curious about his life, maybe over time, he will find out much more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel goes shopping and has a run in with a bad woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m gonna try to update this more//tw//slight sexual assault

The Next Day  
——————————  
"I don't know Charlie, I was gonna go get some groceries and such, i'm sure Alastor is enough to help you out with decorating right?" Vaggie sighed, reaching for the car keys, which caused Charlie to groan and cross her arms.   
"I don't know hun, it'd be nice to have the extra hands."   
As their conversation continued, Anthony had finished getting ready for the day, and had come downstairs out of his room. "What's up?" He said calmly, but didn't get a response as he noticed the slight argument the girls were in. "What's the problem ladies?"   
He asked a bit louder than his previous question.   
"Oh, we just can't figure out whether Vaggie should go get groceries now, or stay and help-" Anthony cut Charlie off, "I can go! I've been cooped up here for a few days, I don't see the issue in getting some things for ya!" Charlie smiled, "But we want to make sure you don't get into any trouble... That could hinder your progress.." Anthony sighed, "Come on Charls! It's just some groceries I promise ya I won't do nothin. Trust me?" Charlie bit her lip, turned to Vaggie, and then went back to reach over the main desk.   
"Here's the list of things we need, I trust you to do this without getting into trouble ok?" Anthony smiled wide, and snatched the paper. "Thank you Charlie!! I'll be back soon I swear!" Vaggie reluctantly handed him the car keys, and some cash from the hotel funds. Without hesitation he ran out the door, and went on his way to the store. 

"What was that about?" Alastor asked walking in from a nearby hall. "Anthony's excited were letting him go out to get groceries. Guess we should let him out a bit more." Alastor walked closer to them, smiling as wide as ever,   
"Well that does seem like a good thing! He will feel more safe if you allow him to be out more." Charlie smiled contently, "I know i'm just worried. What if he bumps into one of his dealers? Or what if-" Alastor cut her off,   
"Nonsense dear! I'm sure it'll all be fine, just relax and let's work on more decorations shall we?" Charlie nodded, before reaching into a storage box of decorations gifted to her by her mother.   
———————  
Anthony got into Charlie's car, starting it, and continued to drive along the road, making his way to the store. Once he arrived, he pulled up in a parking space, and pulled out the paper.   
"Alright, let's see what Charls needs."   
He unfolded the paper, reading off each item.   
"Alright, we need milk, spoons, laundry detergent, and shampoo. Seems easy." Must've been running low on shampoo because of Angels luscious locks, he thought to himself.   
He got out of the car, and walked up to the store, making his way to the back where the toilet paper would be.   
After about 10 minutes, he had gathered all the items, and was heading to the check out. What he failed to notice was a woman following him around the store. Once he was finished getting the items, he started to walk out, only to be pulled back by someone, and shoved against the side of the building. "Ow, what the fuck?" He opened his eyes to see a woman slightly taller than him, pinning him back. "I saw you in the store and I couldn't help myself, you're a cute little thing aren't you?" Anthony struggled to get out of her hold, when she attempted to kiss his neck. He moved his head back and forth trying to avoid her, as she bit down slightly at his neck. "I don't swing that way bitch!" He kicked at her leg, but she simply moved it back. He used all the strength he had to swing at her with the grocery bag, ending in the milk hitting the wall, cracking some of the jug open.   
"I'm sure I can be an exception~" Her seductive tone made Anthony sick, as he kicked at her crotch, causing her to let go of him and kneel down. He didn't think to look back, just clutched onto the grocery bags and ran towards the car.   
Once he was in the car, he locked the doors, and started the car, barely giving himself time to think as he sped out of the parking lot. Halfway back to the hotel, he buckled himself, and attempted to catch his breath.   
Once he got to the hotel, he stomped in the hotel, handing the bags to Vaggie, and going to the nearest bathroom to check the damage on his neck. He heard Vaggie call something out to him, but he ignored it, as he looked into the mirror, seeing a slight red mark and scratch on his neck. She hadn't properly bit him but got some of the surface skin to tear.   
"ANTHONY! Why is the milk busted?? We can't use this now and-" She paused, as she noticed his eyes watering.   
"H-hey, did something happen?" Anthony shoved past her, and walked towards the elevator. "Nothin toots, i'm fine. The milk is busted cause i'm a jackass, i'm going upstairs." Vaggie went to follow him, but he gave her a stare that made her step back. Once he was in his room he collapsed on his bed, and let tears quietly stream down his face.   
A minute later, he heard a soft knock against the door. "Anthony, It's Charlie, can I come in?" Anthony contemplated the idea, before letting out a soft "ok" in response. Charlie opened the door slowly, and stepped over to his bed, sitting on the end.   
"Are you okay? I know you didn't bust the milk just to be a jackass, Vaggie said something was off, did something happen?" Anthony didn't respond, he simply hugged Charlie, holding onto her tightly, crying into her shirt. "Let it out, it's okay." A few minutes later, Anthony calmed down a bit, and pulled away.   
He awkwardly pointed to his neck, allowing Charlie to examine it. "I? I don't understand, how did you get this mark?" Anthony sniffled, and Charlie reached out to hold his hand. "I got ya your groceries and I didn't do anythin' I promise! I even considered getting myself these fluffy pig slippers with some of the hotel funds but I didn't! I really wanted ya to be proud of me... But when I walked out... There was a woman who tried to do things. I promise I didn't even say anything to her I don't even like women..." Charlie shushed him, "I know, I know. I believe you. Did she.. do anything else?" Anthony bit his lip,   
"She was k-kissin my neck and bit me but I kicked her and ran off. The milk jug was my attempt at hitting her, but it hit the wall. I'm sorry Charlie, I would have gone back to get a different one I just was tryna get away from her!" Charlie smiled softly, "You don't have to apologize for the milk 'Tony, all that matters is that you got back safe okay?" Anthony wiped his eyes, and hugged Charlie again.   
"If you wanna go out anytime soon that's fine, but i'll make sure someone comes with you okay?"   
Anthony sighed, "Okay. Thank you." Charlie gave him a quick peck on the forehead, before standing up off the bed. "I'll let you off the hook for any chores today, i'm sure me and Vaggie will enjoy some couple alone time anyway, you focus on being okay. Just call me if you need me okay?" Anthony relaxed into his bed, and smiled, "I will."   
——————  
Charlie came back downstairs, to see Alastor walking around aimlessly, obviously bored. He turned to see Charlie, and perked up. "Oh hi dear! What was that all about with Anthony?" Charlie pulled Alastor into the main office, and sat him down. "It seems he was uh, sexually attacked by a woman when he left the store. He thankfully got out of it quick, i'm only telling you this because i'd like you to go with him from now on when he goes somewhere, at least for a little while." Alastor's blood boiled at what he was hearing, but only let his smile drop slightly, "consider it done! I hope the poor boy is alright." After that, Alastor excused himself, and went into the same bathroom Anthony had been in moment before. He gripped the counter as he felt his demon form overcome him, his antlers growing out, and his eyes turning to radio dials. He was fucking pissed, and it usually caused him to slip up a bit, reason for him being in the bathroom to hide it.   
But one detail he forgot was to lock the door.   
Suddenly the knob turned, and he turned to see Vaggie looking down at her phone, "Oh sorry I-" She cut herself off when she saw Alastor. "I, I" He quickly covered her mouth, and pulled her into the bathroom shutting the door. "CHARLIE!!!" He covered her mouth again and spoke as softly as he could through the radio static. "I wouldn't try that dear, no one will believe you." She shoved him back, and quickly ran out of the bathroom. Alastor composed himself, transforming back into the human form, and stepping peacefully out of the bathroom. "He, I mean i'm serious Charlie he's a demon! Look i'll show you!" She pulled Charlie's arm, running quick only to bump into Alastor himself.  
"Hello dears!" Charlie smiled, "Vaggie are you alright? Do you need to lay down?" Vaggie stared at him in horror, before giving him an evil glare, and dragging Charlie back to the front desk.   
Alastor didn't mind letting Vaggie ramble about what she saw, she had no evidence. What he decided to do instead was to use his powers to peek inside of Anthony's bedroom. Inside he saw him curled up with a pillow, drifting off into a nap. He sighed contently, before leaving the room through his powers, and continuing the day.   
If only he knew who hurt his Anthony. 

A/N HEY GUYS so i was like what if a woman did the sexual assault bc like it's not as talked about BUT ITS REAL! everyone be careful male or female! I also apologize for the lack of uploads, I've had tons of writers block but i'm coming back strong! :3 hope you enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned>:)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor makes jambalaya and has a moment with Anthony

———

"Anthony? It's time for dinner." Charlie said as she slowly opened his door. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, smiling softly once he saw who was at the door. "Oh hey there Charls." Charlie returned the soft look, and stepped closer towards him. "Dinner's ready. I'm sorry for waking you up." Anthony yawned, and stepped out of bed. "Oh it's alright, i'll be down in a sec okay?" Charlie nodded, and left the room.  
Anthony looked around the room, trying to remember the past couple of hours, but once he did, he regretted it. He simply decided to ignore it the best he could, and walk downstairs.  
"Hello Anthony dear! You're just in time!" Alastor said happily. Anthony sat down at the table, and smiled up at him, "whats on the menu?" Alastor set a bowl down in front of Anthony, and placed a spoon beside it.  
"I've made my mother's recipe for jambalaya! I do hope you're not picky."  
Anthony laughed, "i'm not very picky babe, trust me."  
Alastor gave him a generous serving, before going to his seat. The girls had already gotten their food, and were already digging in. Anthony took a bite, his eyes widening at the delicious flavor. "Holy fuck Al? This shit is amazing!" Vaggie eyed him as to say, say another curse word and i'll rip out your vocal chords. Anthony rolled his eyes at her, and took another bite.  
"I'm glad you enjoy it dear!" Alastor said proudly, taking a spoonful himself.  
Anthony was quick to finish his meal, wanting seconds immediately, but Alastor beat him to the pot, refilling his bowl for him. "There you are! You finished the first serving quick! I hadn't even finished yet." Alastor said with ab impressed tone. Anthony blushed,  
"I-It was really good, I never had jambalaya this good before."  
Alastor's smile widened, as he looked over Anthony's expression, seeing a genuine smile given back to him. Alastor shook his head, and quickly went to refill Charlie's bowl.  
"Alastor this is so good! Your mom taught you well!" Alastor smiled fondly at the memory of his mother, fresh in his mind as if it was yesterday. She would teach him how to measure ingredients without making a mess, and how to chop up vegetables. The nostalgia swimming through the air, as everyone ate the meal.  
Alastor quickly snapped out of his thoughts, and sat back down to eat with them.  
"I wish I could cook like this," Anthony started as he finished a bite, "but my ma passed before she got to teach me anything. She always made signature Italian dishes, she always liked to make panzenella, that was a good one." he said as he took another bite. Alastor raised a brow, "I think I made that dish for a friend awhile back, only once though. I could make it sometime if you'd like?" Anthony's eyes widened, as his smile grew, "ya mean it?!"  
Alastor dabbed his mouth with a napkin. "I don't see why not, I did say I would be up to making food for you, plus that dish wasn't hard to make if I recall correctly."  
Charlie spoke up, mouth full, "what if-" she took a second to swallow, "what if you made it tomorrow? You and Anthony could go get ingredients in the morning if you'd like."  
Anthony stared at Alastor, waiting for his response.  
"I don't see why not!" He said with a clasp of his hands.  
Once dinner was over, Alastor sent the girls up to bed, as Anthony volunteered to help with the dishes, even though Alastor tried to say otherwise.  
Anthony was scrubbing out one of the bowls, laying it to the side, to stack them and prepare to wash them, while Alastor was washing the ones Anthony had finished scrubbing. It was quiet at first, before Alastor spoke.  
"You know Anthony, by no means do you have to come with me tomorrow."  
Anthony froze at this, he didn't respond at first, but he stopped scrubbing the dishes.  
"W-why would I want to go?" He asked, not meaning to stutter, mentally cursing himself for letting it slip. Alastor kept his eyes on the dishes in front of him, rolling up his sleeves farther than they previously were.  
"I know about what occurred, and I won't blame you if you'd rather I go without you. I understand."  
Anthony handed Alastor the last bowl, and went to scrub the utensils. "I-I don't mean to worry you Alastor. I'll be okay if i'm with you." Fuck. Why did he say that? That doesn't sound right? He doesn't want Alastor to get the wrong idea. Then again, what was the right idea?  
"Are you sure? I don't mind your company, don't see it as me trying to rid of you, I just don't want to make you uncomfortable." Anthony sighed, handing Alastor more dishes. "I'm a little shaken up still I guess, but like I said, I wouldn't mind if I went with you. I know you won't let anything bad happen."  
They didn't continue talking after that. They finished the dishes, and when Anthony was drying his hands, Alastor caught him off guard with a hand on his shoulder.  
"Alastor wh-" He was cut off when Alastor moved some of his hair behind his ear.  
"Was this the result of earlier?" His thumb gently grazed the mark on his neck, the one left by his attacker.  
Anthony sighed, "y-yeah, but it wasn't that bad. It'll probably be gone in a couple days."  
Alastors hand moved up, gently cupping Anthony's cheek. He leaned into the touch.  
They stared at each other, blue eyes on brown, Anthony's freckled skin complimented his pale complexion. Alastor's dark hair lay over his forehead, messy and beautiful. His dark skin was soft, smooth and comforting against Anthony's face. Their hair stands on the back of their necks, as they pull away from the short embrace.  
Alastor avoided eye contact, "you should rest. I'll see you tomorrow."  
Anthony cleared his throat,"y-yea okay. Tomorrow."  
Anthony wasted no time leaving the kitchen, quickly making his way to the main elevator, and pressed the button for the roof. The elevator ride was slow in his mind, his foot tapping on the ground, praying he'd be at roof sooner than later.  
Once the doors opened, Anthony stepped out, breathing in the night air. He put his hand where Alastor's was moments before, a tingling feeling in his stomach, and heat in his cheeks.  
What the hell was happening?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor makes breakfast for everyone  
> Angel talks about the night before, and then Alastor talks to Charlie about his “concerns” with the things Vaggie has been “hallucinating”

Anthony rushed to the elevator, trying to catch his breath as he waited for it to go up.  
Once it stopped he quickly stepped out, rushing towards his room.  
Once he was inside, he pushed the door shut, and collapsed on his bed.  
"What was that?" He asked himself.  
Maybe he was overthinking? All he knew was that he could hear his heartbeat and feel it in his throat. He placed his hand on his cheek, in the same place Alastor had touched him. His fingers felt like they were on fire as they made contact with skin. What was this feeling?  
He waited a few minutes, letting himself calm down, before succumbing to sleep.  
Alastor himself had waited downstairs a few minutes longer, sitting at the kitchen table, going over recent events in his mind. Anthony seemed to lean into his touch, was it welcome? He didn't understand these feelings he was having. He hadn't ever felt them before.  
He finally snapped out of his thoughts, getting up to turn the lights off. He went to the elevator, and pressed the button for his floor.  
•••  
Alastor woke up early the next day, and made his way downstairs to the kitchen. He planned to make some breakfast for everyone, and hopefully make sure Anthony wasn't upset about what had happened. As he entered the kitchen, he remembered the events of last night, his heart race picking up speed, but quickly shook himself out of his trance, and went to go cook.  
Minutes later, he heard Charlie and Vaggie come down.  
"Hey Al! Whatcha makin?" Charlie asked, skipping into the kitchen. Alastor turned to look at her, smiling wide as he sprinkled some salt on an egg, before flipping it.  
"Oh hello! I'm making breakfast, I hope you like them sunny side up."  
Charlie smiled, before sitting down in her usual spot.  
"That's fine! I'll eat eggs basically any way. Is there something you prefer hun?" She asked, turning her attention to Vaggie. Vaggie blushed at the pet name, and smiled,  
"I'm fine with sunny side up, though Anthony might want something else, i'd ask him just in case. He'll be here in a few."  
Alastor tensed a bit at the mention of Anthony, wondering how he slept, and hoping he liked what he was making. Seconds later, the elevator door opened, and Anthony stepped out, waving at the girls, before sitting down.  
"Good morning Anthony! I'm making eggs, is there any way you prefer them? I'm currently making them sunny side up."  
Anthony twiddled his thumbs, "Oh, I like them scrambled the best! B-but you can just make them that way to save ya trouble, I don't mind it."  
Alastor chuckled, "nonsense! It's really no trouble at all!" He made his way to the fridge, and grabbed milk and cheese.  
"Oh, you don't have to, but thank you Al."  
Charlie eyed Anthony, giving him a look we all know and love. Anthony shot her a dirty look, before looking back to watch Alastor cook.  
He hadn't realized he was staring, until Vaggie waved a hand in front of him. "Hey earth to Anthony, staring isn't polite."  
A blush ran over Anthony's face, as he furrowed his brows, "I-I ain't starin'! I just zoned out is all.." Alastor smiled fondly at this, glad Anthony didn't seem to hate him.  
Finally Alastor walked over, handing everyone their food, and sat down.  
"Dig in!" he said, as he took a bite of his own food. He stopped and watched Anthony eat, waiting for him to say something.  
"Oh god this is amazing Al!" Anthony quickly took another bite, humming in appreciation.  
Alastor smiled fondly, watching Anthony, before he caught his gaze, and quickly blushed, looking down at his plate.  
•••  
Everyone had finished their meal, and Alastor had gathered their plates. This time, Anthony didn't offer to help, mainly because he was whisked away by Vaggie immediately after eating.  
She grabbed his wrist, and pulled him over to the lobby, making sure no one was around them.  
"Anthony listen to me okay?"  
She had a worried look on her face, and for once, Anthony was a little concerned. He nodded his head slowly, as she let go of his wrist, sighing.  
"I know you won't believe me, but i'm serious. Alastor is dangerous okay? What i'm about to tell you is going to sound ridiculous, but you have to trust me."  
Anthony didn't respond, instead he waited for her response, focused on the look she was giving him, for once he could see, that she looked afraid.  
"Alastor, is a demon."  
Two seconds of silence, and then laughter.  
"OHOH VAGGIE GOOD ONE! I'll hand it to ya toots ya almost got me there!" He was leaned over now, resting his hands on his knees, trying his best to catch his breath.  
Vaggie grabbed his arm, pulling him to face her again, "I knew you wouldn't believe me, but I saw it with my own eyes. He had deer antlers, and ears, and sharp teeth. He told me no one would believe me, I guess he was right that there's no point trying."  
Anthony's face turned to a look of concern, "wait babe are you serious? Cause if you really think ya saw something like that maybe you should go see someone.. like, profesional."  
Vaggie's demeanor quickly switched, as she pushed Anthony away.  
"I'm NOT CRAZY! I'm telling the fucking truth!" Anthony backed away, shocked that she was using these words, only confirming to him that she needed some sort of counseling for whatever was going on.  
"L-listen I didn't say you were, but have you talked to Charlie about this? M-maybe she can help?"  
Vaggie didn't respond, she just groaned and walked off.  
"Yeesh." Anthony said to himself, before walking back to the kitchen, to see this "demon" she speaks of.  
"Hey Al whats up?" Anthony asked him.  
Alastor smile widened, as he turned to face the man. "Oh hello darling, I'm finishing putting these dishes away, what was it Vaggie needed you for?" As if he didn't already know. Of course Vaggie was going to tell Anthony, but he didn't know whether or not Anthony would believe something like that so quickly.  
Although Anthony tends to act childish, he knew he wasn't born yesterday, and probably wouldn't just take any opportunity to believe this charming man was a demon.  
"Oh you'll NEVER believe this, but she thinks you're some sorta demon! I tell ya maybe she's on something. Maybe she should check into this place instead of run it huh?"  
Alastor chuckled, "Oh my, me? A demon? Hardly. Though I am flattered she assumes me to be something of that power. Wouldn't that be fun?" Anthony sat down giggling, "You'd be one hot ass demon. She said ya had ears and antlers. If you were some deer demon shit that'd be cute as hell too." He said, putting on his usual more flirty persona. Alastor blushed, and then turned to face Anthony, "Hm, a shame i'm not then, seeing as it would charm you so."  
Anthony felt heat race to his cheeks, not knowing how to respond, before remembering last night.  
"Oh um, I... I guess I should say this now."  
He turned away from Alastor avoiding eye contact, trying to find anything to focus on, and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry about last night. I probably shouldn't have run off, it was rude. I was just nervous I mean you're so pretty! F-fuck did I say that out loud, what I mean is, you were standing so close and when I-" He was cut off, "Anthony. No need to apologize! I understand, and to be fair I was a little shaken myself. I hadn't intended to make you uncomfortable."  
"You didn't." Anthony responded instantly.  
Alastor smiled, and continued to repeat the same motion he had the night before, moving his hair, his hand on his neck, and looked over. "The mark is healing quite well." His thumb brushed over his jawline, "Your freckles are beautiful."  
Anthony smiled, and stared into Alastor's eyes, but were interrupted as Charlie came in. "Oh Alastor are you- Oh." She saw the scene before her, and the two quickly jumped apart. "Oh my, I'm so sorry if I interrupted something." She was red from embarrassment, backing up slowly.  
"Not at all dear! I was actually about to come find you myself."  
Charlie gave Anthony an apologetic smile, before following Alastor out of the kitchen.  
"What was it you needed Al?" Charlie asked. They sat down on a couch in the lobby, no one else there but the two of them.  
"Well, I know you're aware of what Vaggie thinks of me as of late. A 'demon' as she called it. I had been having a conversation with Anthony, and I was wondering, maybe she should check into the hotel? I know these can be signs of substance abuse. Have you checked her belongings?"  
Charlie frowned, "Vaggie wouldn't take those kinds of things, trust me. I think it's just stress, shes just overworking herself. She used to see creatures when she was little, and it was always a stress thing, so I wouldn't say it's unlikely."  
Alastor sighed, "if you say so. Do keep an eye on her though, we don't want her to stress herself out." Charlie modded, before standing up, and walking back to the kitchen to see Anthony.  
"Hey tony, sorry about interrupting your moment."  
Anthony jumped at the voice, and then relaxed once he saw Charlie. "Oh Charls, you scared me. And no! It wasn't a moment I promise nothin' like that."  
Charlie smirked at him, "I see the way you two look at each other, you don't have to hide it from me! It's adorable!" Anthony's cheeks flushed, "I don't even know if he feels like, I don't know, the same spark I do? That sounds so cheesy." He covered his face in embarrassment, but Charlie pulled his hands away, "Cheesy is cute! You'll be fine! You guys would be good together."  
Anthony quickly got away from the awkward situation, face as red as can be, and went up to his room to relax.  
While Alastor realized he might need to have a conversation with Vaggie.


End file.
